Vehicles have cargo areas to aid in storing items, such as umbrellas. The cargo areas may be covered by a panel or package tray. Umbrellas are kept in vehicles for use during rain storms to get from the vehicle to a building. Typically, umbrellas are stored in the cargo area, package tray, or on the floor of the vehicle cabin.